


Treasure planet; A  fanmade Epilogue.

by Snail_kitty



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_kitty/pseuds/Snail_kitty
Summary: https://saurian.krystalarchive.com/ This is an important translator! There's only one line you need it for, for now, but in the future, it might come in handy!





	1. the breakout.

**Author's Note:**

> https://saurian.krystalarchive.com/ This is an important translator! There's only one line you need it for, for now, but in the future, it might come in handy!

We all know the tales of James Pleiades Hawkins, the brave 15 year old who found the long lost planet of treasure- Flint’s trove, the loot of a thousand worlds, the most GRAND DISCOVERY OF THEM ALL; and then blew it up by mistake.  
Well it seems now the boy is off living his best life. The Benbow inn was repaired, better than it ever was, Jim’s been enlisted in one of the finest academies in the galaxy, and his friends, Ameila and Dilbert, are happily married, and hell, the doctor even has plans for one of the most advanced ships to date on the way!  
  
However, this story isn’t about them, if you thought it was, you’re silly.   
Did you ever stop to wonder what happened to Silver’s crew? Not the man himself, who knows what became of him, but the bloodthirsty pirates that worked for him? The ones who didn’t die? 

  
Krailoni (Bird Brain Mary),  
Onus,  
Torrance and Headly (Oxy & Moron),  
And Grewnge (Meltdown)?  
  
Simply put, they were arrested. End of story, right?

Well, of course not or this story would be over in an instant!  
  
The mutineers were hauled off to the jail of Crescentia spaceport, the lot of them piled into a cell, where they were supposed to remain until they were to meet their fate in the upcoming months.  
It was their last night in jail, Krailoni softly sighing, looking out beyond the cold bars to see nothing but a wooden hallway, and a key dangling so tauntingly in her sight. With a turn, she’d scan around their cell, Grewnge, the large lizard, was fast asleep in one corner of the room, same with Headly and Torrance, seems the only one awake was the six eyed slug, Onus, who was quietly panicking to himself about the upcoming day.  
“Can’t bloody believe it..”  
Krailoni would start to monologue to herself, looking back through the bars. Her makeup was gone at this point, and the look of joy and violence was replaced with a soft, mournful one.  
“Tomorrow we’re.. We’re..”  
Onus would cut her off, “TOMORROW, WE ARE DOOMED!!” He’d cry out, “So we should get good night sleep.” And he would quickly calm down. The dramatic optic would move to lay against Grewnge (could you blame him? He looks so soft!), only to suddenly get gripped by the eyestalks like a bundle of straws.

Krailoni would turn back towards the key, frustration building up the more she stared at it, and just seeing the light shining and shimmering off of it was simply taunting.  
Gripping the bars, and she reeled back,  
“This. is. BOLLOCKS-”  
And she’d lunge forwards, only to find herself landing SMACK against the floor. . .On the other side of the cell.

She blinked, pushing herself up.  
While she _ was _ about to get mad at the fact she could’ve just slipped through the bars this whole time, she was distracted momentarily by Onus screaming and a loud CRASH,  
Turns out the the slug was lobbed straight across the room.  
Seems Grewnge ain’t a cuddler.  
Ignoring that, she’d quietly pad across the hall, and carefully reached to take the key, making very sure that no one was coming. With the key in hand, the brain had to stifle her excited giggling, and with haste, unlocked the cell.  
“Guys wake up! We’re out of ‘ere!”  
She’d whisper, gently shaking Torrance, who’d wake up with a “Wha..? Oh...Oooooh hey!” and would get up, stepping out the cell with a look of amazement, and keeping as quiet as he could, Headly still asleep on top of him, but he’d wake up soon enough.  
Grewnge was still asleep however, she’d try the same thing with him, gently shaking him and telling him to wake up, which he’d reply with a sleepy, “Doloh...valo meho 0ouhj....”, much to her annoyance.  
“What? No! Grewnge!” With a growl, she’d move to kick the lizard in the tail.  
“AGH! what?! What what didya--”  
“SHH!”  
Groggily sitting up, Grewnge would stare blankly at the cell door.  
“How did...” He’d cut himself off, and just lugged himself up, deciding it was better to leave now,  
ask questions later.


	2. The escape

Free from the cell though they were, they were still _ in jail _, so it was time to get moving. Quietly making their way through the halls, passing by cells of other prisoners, all fast asleep. 

In their search for the exit, they’d come across a gun, hanging in a holster.  
At first, Krailoni was aiming to take the gun, considering she’s the reason they even got this far, but then Headly grabbed the gun, and then, in no time, everyone wanted it!   
Then began the bickering.   
“Give it to me!” Shouted Krailoni,   
“No i should get it!” Headly argued,   
“No, Gimme it!” Torrance demanded,   
“It’s mine!” Onus would bicker.   
They’d keep fussing and fighting over the gun, Grewnge watching the stupidity with a groan. It was like watching a bunch of children fighting over a toy!   
“I got the best aim!” Grewnge proclaimed, grabbing the gun out from the warzone, when he paused, as though noticing something. His antennae pointing towards the end of the hall...   
He could hear someone.   
  
Peering around the corner, Grewnge, along with the rest, could see a guard. A skinny, blue, anthropomorphic squid with tentacles for hair, laying back in his seat, not paying attention to anything outside of a dirty holo-magazine. The large lizard got a big, mischievous grin on his face, and whispered to Krailoni, who began grinning too.   


Flipping through the pages of his magazine, the guard would be distracted by a whistle, and a sugary sweet “Yoo-hoo!” from halls. Turning in his seat, he’d see a thick, supple leg peering from around the corner, which was just enough to get this horny fella out his seat.

“Well hell-o there, heh, lemme guess…” He’d crack a smirk, tossing his mag aside as he approached the alluring leg, “Some prisoner trying to get her way out out with a lil’ sugar?”

He’d place a hand on the leg, feeling up the thigh, grinning.

“Well, sweet stuff, you caught me in a good mood so i…” Looking up, he was greeted to a gun to his face,

And a grinning Grewnge, who had been holding up the excess skin on his leg, and Krailoni perched atop his shoulders.  
He’d stare, wide eyed and slack jawed, unhanding the leg.

"Wanker." Krailoni grinned, and the trigger was pulled, ending the guard's life.  
  
Onus took the keys from his belt, while the rest would make their way towards the exit. At last, it seemed they were finally free!   
Making their way to the same [ ship ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/64/4d/2f644dee26919154780e72a5022a4087.jpg) * that had brought them here, bickering over who drove, which was thankfully quickly settled, the duty landing on Onus.   
With that little bit of fighting aside, it all seemed like smooth sailing from here on out, that is until, they would overhear a scream from inside the building. Someone had noticed the corpse, and alarms were starting to blare.   
  
“....” Grewnge, without saying anything, took two slow steps towards the ship, and then hurried his way into the small front. The rest quickly piling in behind him. It was a tight fit but there was no time to lose, guards were starting to pour out the building and they had to go NOW!   
When everyone was in, Onus quickly fussed with all the controls, activating the lights, sails, pretty much everything but the ship itself.   
Headly quickly got fed up and pushed the right button for him, Krailoni began repeating “Hurry up! Hurry up! HURRY UP!” Over and over, and then....   
They were off!   
Free as birds!   
Time would pass, and things would start to calm down.   
Krailoni would wipe her brow, and relaxed, sitting atop Grewnge’s shoulders. “Ah ha! Ahaha ha! Blimey, I can’t- we actually made it! We-” She’d giggle, smiling wide.   
“We’re going to live!” Onus would cheer, joyfully chortling while he steered. There would be a moment of relaxed silence again, and then...   
“..Eeh.. It’s too cramped in here.” Torrance complained. “ _ Well _ , if SOMEONE sat in the back…” Headly added, Torrance shoving at Grewnge’s side.   
Annoyed, Grewnge would shove back, growling at the two.   
And of course, this only kicked off into another argument, mostly between Torrance, Headly and Grewnge, Krailoni just tired of it at this point, and Onus shouting that he was going to turn the stinking ship around if they didn’t stop fighting.   


They didn’t stop.  
  
*(think something like [ this ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/64/4d/2f644dee26919154780e72a5022a4087.jpg) but with a covered front, converted to fly, and more controls.)


End file.
